Game of Throne
by AlchemyBetweenThem
Summary: Le jeune Loki est surpris assis sur le trône de son père. One-shot.


Le silence des couloirs du majestueux château d'Asgard, royaume du grand Odin, fut rompu par les pas rapprochés mais discrets du plus jeune fils du Père de Toute Chose. Loki, ainsi que Thor, son frère aîné, avaient organisé un jeu en ce jour marqué par l'absence de leur père. Le premier arrivé à _Hlidskialf_, la salle du trône, aurait gagné.

Partis de leur chambre, ils s'étaient séparés quelques mètres plus loin, chacun choisissant un itinéraire différent. Le jeune Dieu de la Malice qui, en grandissant, portait de mieux en mieux ce nom, avait emprunté le raccourci menant directement à la salle en question, celui qu'il avait découvert quelques semaines plus tôt et qu'il avait caché à son frère, chose qu'il ne regrettait pas en cet instant précis. Un petit sourire victorieux peint sur son visage pâle, l'Asgardien s'avança vers le siège majestueux de son père. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre Thor, perdant de cette course.

Pour le moment seul dans l'immense pièce, Loki s'assit sur l'une des nombreuses marches menant au trône, et put se rendre compte à quel point il était impressionnant de se retrouver dans un endroit si magnifique, et pendant un court instant, se demanda si les grandes colonnes dorées qui soutenaient le plafond pourraient refléter son visage s'il s'en approchait. Il y avait fort à parier que oui.

Mais, au lieu de tenter l'expérience, le regard du garçon se tourna vers le trône d'Odin, si imposant, si puissant. Puis, l'occasion étant trop belle pour la manquer, il s'en approcha à nouveau, gravissant les dernières marches recouvertes d'or le séparant de son but, et s'arrêta face à la place du Père de Toute Chose. Loki laissa courir ses doigts d'enfant sur la surface lisse et froide de ce trône sur lequel il n'avait jamais, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, envisagé un jour de prendre place.

Le simple fait de se tenir si près de cet endroit fit frissonner le jeune Dieu. Il n'était pas autorisé à se trouver là, mais le goût de l'interdit, si nouveau pour lui, était tentant. Si tentant qu'après quelques instants de réflexion et d'hésitation, il prit son courage à deux mains et s'assit finalement sur le trône. Il était étrange qu'un geste si simple ait paru si terrifiant.

D'abord gêné -les nœuds formés dans son ventre lui indiquaient clairement que l'idée était mauvaise- le prince fut ensuite émerveillé. Comme il était agréable de tout voir d'ici, de tout contrôler. Cette impression de pouvoir qu'il ressentait à cette place était revigorante; il avait l'impression que, pour une fois, c'était lui qui était vu, et non son frère. Ce dernier n'était même pas là, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier ce moment de bonheur.

« Loki ? » résonna une voix familière, arrachant ainsi le petit garçon à ses rêveries. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. C'était celle de Mère, qui venait de le surprendre assis à une place qui n'était pas la sienne.

Allait-elle le disputer ? Le dénoncer au Père de Toute Chose ? Le priver de repas ? Loki tremblait légèrement alors que la Reine Frigga s'approcha de son plus jeune fils. La démarche royale, sa robe flottant derrière elle, la femme ne semblait pas fâchée, mais le garçon était tellement apeuré en cet instant précis que cette pensée ne le rassura pas.

Pour Frigga, il y avait deux manières de se comporter : celle, en public, qui correspondait au protocole, et celle, en compagnie de ses fils, qui faisait fi des convenances. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'une fois arrivée à la hauteur du trône de son époux, elle s'agenouilla devant Loki, étant à présent à la même hauteur que le garçon.

Elle ne prononça pas un mot, attendant la réaction du jeune prince Asgardien. Et celle-ci ne tarda pas alors que des larmes envahirent le visage mince de Loki. Honteux, les joues rouges, il n'osa pas regarder sa mère dans les yeux, préférant fixer ses mains posées sur ses cuisses. Ne résistant pas à la peine du garçon, la Reine posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils, l'encourageant ainsi à lui faire confiance.

Sentant la main réconfortante de Frigga posée sur son épaule, Loki releva des yeux humides vers sa mère, qui ne disait toujours rien. Puis, quand il sembla retrouver la parole, quelques mots à peine audibles sortirent de sa bouche :

« Êtes-vous furieuse après moi ? »

Aux yeux de Loki, elle avait toutes les raisons de l'être, et sa question était stupide. Il avait bravé les règles de son père, et cela représentait pour le garçon le pire des crimes qu'il aurait pu commettre. Il se haïssait de causer tant de peine et de déception à sa mère. Pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi ? Parce qu'il s'était laissé aller à la convoitise, à l'envie de posséder, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

Mais le regard de Frigga était doux, tendre, et n'était en rien celui auquel s'attendait le garçon. La seule pensée qui occupait l'esprit de la Déesse du Mariage était de voir à quel point son fils avait grandi. Loki, à neuf ans, savait déjà ce qu'il voulait. Elle sourit à son enfant, ce qui redonna un peu d'espoir à ce dernier.

« Pourquoi serais-je furieuse ? Pour t'avoir découvert ici ? » demanda-t-elle, ce à quoi Loki répondit avec un hochement de la tête.

« Pourquoi te punirais-je ? Pour t'avoir surpris à rêver ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête de la part du garçon. Essuyant les larmes des joues du prince d'un revers de manche, elle encadra le visage de Loki de ses deux mains, et d'un geste tendre, elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils. Puis, se relevant, elle tendit la main vers l'enfant, l'encourageant à la suivre. Il la saisit, et tous deux s'éloignèrent du trône qui avait tant émerveillé le jeune prince.

Un jour, il en était sûr, il serait digne de s'y asseoir, de régner sur le royaume, et ce en toute légitimité. Ce jour-là, il savait que sa mère serait à ses côtés, le soutenant, comme elle l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à présent.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Bonjour!**

**Merci d'avoir lu cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plu! Je voulais écrire quelque chose sur Loki et Frigga depuis que j'ai vu _Thor 2_, un très bon film, qui arrive même à être meilleur que le premier! **

**Pour en revenir à ce texte, je tiens juste à préciser quelques petites choses. Tout d'abord, pour _Hlidskialf_, le nom de la salle du trône d'Asgard, je me suis référée à la mythologie nordique, et j'espère l'avoir écrit correctement ^^**

**Je me suis également permise de qualifier Loki d'Asgardien et non de Jotun, car je me suis dit qu'à l'époque, il ne savait rien de ses origines, donc autant s'en tenir à ça.**

**Vous aurez également remarqué que Thor ne fait qu'une brève apparition (et encore...) au début de l'histoire, et qu'il n'est plus mentionné par la suite, même pas à la fin. Libre à vous d'imaginer une sorte de scène post-OS, où Thor débarquerait dans la salle, quelques temps après Loki, et où il se retrouverait seul, se demandant où son frère peut bien être ^^**

**Bref, c'était mon premier texte à 100% sur l'univers de _Thor_, car qui peut résister à ce cher Loki? ;)**


End file.
